1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data flow parallel-processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a data flow parallel-processing apparatus and method that may effectively process data using a memory storing process information associated with data of each flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OSI 7 layer model is generally used for layering of a protocol. An Internet protocol stack may be constituted of five layers including layer 1 through layer 4 and layer 7. Layer 2 through layer 4 may be layers determined based on a transport scheme. Layer 2 may be an Ethernet protocol, and layer 3 and layer 4 may include Internet protocols.
Layer 2 through layer 4 may process a frame or a packet based on a dedicated hardware or a network processor, and a main issue of layer 2 through layer 4 is a process performance. Layer 7 may be an application layer including information associated with various services, and a main issue of layer 7 is flexibility.
As a multi-core processor combining and merging the various transport schemes is developed, a development of a processing ability and a high efficiency may be desired. Therefore, there is a desire for an effective processing in layer 2 through layer 7.